


New Rose

by DarkRomance



Category: Punk Rock RPF, The Damned
Genre: Drums, Gen, Guitar, New Rose, Punk, Singing, UK - Freeform, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: The Damned are elated making the video for "New Rose" their first single and first punk single in the UK.
Relationships: Brian James, Captain Sensible - Relationship, Dave Vanian - Relationship, Rat Scabies - Relationship





	New Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Brian James explained the meaning when he told Mojo magazine February 2013: "Everyone thinks 'New Rose' is about a girl or a new relationship but it's not. It was about this emerging scene, this lovely buzz that you'd never dreamed could possibly happen. It was like. 'I'd got my own Swinging '60s,' that sorta vibe."

"Is she really going out with him?" An all black clad Dave Vainian spoke into the mike, aping the line from the band The Shangri-La's "Leader of the Pack." What followed was the beating of drums that could easily rival Keith Moon. Rat Scabies was louder than most, and perfect for the band Brian James had formed. 

Raymond Burns, now nicknamed "Captain Sensible," who'd once been a toilet cleaner normally played guitar in former bands, but when he heard Brian's vision and a chance to escape the ordinary, he went with playing bass, as Brian was playing guitar. Taller than the others and wearing every color of the rainbow, some thought he was mad. Perfect for what was about to explode in England. 

Brian was the genius who had written all the songs in Belgium while playing in other bands that started and failed. This band, "The Damned," was not. 

"I gotta new rose, I got it good/Guess I knew that I always would..." Dave half shouted and half sang into his mike, highly animated, playing off of Captain's energy, adding his own. He was recruited because Brian thought he "looked like a singer," even though he'd only sung to records in his bedroom, records entirely different than most, at that. Dave, who had been a grave digger, lied and told Brian he had sung in bands previous, and lucky for him, he could sing and would only get better as time went on. 

Rat Scabies aka Chris Millar had been born to drum, and he was a menace unleashed when he was. He loved to twirl his guitar sticks, and soon they would learn, bust up his kit and light it on fire on stage. 

The first punk band in the UK with the first single, "New Rose," first album "Damned, Damned, Damned" and eventually the first to tour the US. Right now though, they were shooting their first video, mugging for the camera and singing "New Rose," a song about the emerging scene, soon to be called 'punk.' 

"I don't know why, I don't know why/I guess these things have got to be!" Dave sang with even more elation. All of the band felt electrified and knew they would have to put their all in or it would be back to their former jobs, which were especially bad for Rat and Captain. At least Dave's seemed fitting, and it would have been so easy to say something about that, but as friendly as he was, looking like Dracula in daylight, was still intimidating. 

They finished up the song, and as soon as they had started it was all over. Each band member wiped their foreheads and put their instruments down, except Dave who was the voice of the band. They hoped that was the only take they would need. 

"Well, I could use a beer, sure you lot could as well." Captain suggested. "Don't have to ask me twice. " Rat answered, standing up. "Fuck! my arse stuck to me seat!" Everyone laughed. "Please tell me yous got trousers on?" Rat gave Captain a dirty look. "Course, but short ones which means me thighs stuck." Rat rubbed them for a moment, and then found his shirt. No one knew how sweaty Dave was, no one asked. "Down at the corner is one I've been to. We can go there and then come back to get our equipment." 

"Perfect." Captain grinned and hope that the future would bring money, birds, and getting paid just to do something he enjoyed. 

"Let's go, ya wankers!" Rat laughed, throwing his shirt on.

They had a new rose, and it was about to blossom out in the form of a new era.


End file.
